1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional (3D) interface and interfacing, and more particularly, to a 3D interface apparatus which is operated based on motion and an interfacing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of electronic devices become diversified, most of the electronic devices are executed upon receiving a command from a user through a graphic user interface (GUI).
However, since such an electronic device simply receives a command from a user and is merely operated according to the received command, the user does not learn whether the user command is correctly input or not until the electronic device is executed.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for allowing a user to intuitively learn whether a correct command is input or not by providing action corresponding to a user command at the same time of receiving the user command.